Johnny's Parents
by Novacain22
Summary: The past and how Johnny's parents raised him.


Dan: ...

Amanda:...Dan...I...had no idea you could be so true with your real feelings you expressed in this one.

Dan: I know Amand, I know...

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac or anythingin it. Don't sue.

"Mommy! Help me!" screamed baby Johnny. The poor and creepy house was now falling apart. He was only five years old when Johnny was on his own for the rest of his life. "Mommy I heard a monster!" he screamed. He was a young little Squee.

"Honey go back to bed!" Johnny's mother would yell not paying attention to the tears on Johnny's face. "BUT MOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYY! There is a monster in my wall! He talks to me! MOOOMMMMMYYYY I'M SCARED!" "GO TO BED!"

The next day was the same thing that happened everyday. Johnny would tell "Lies" to his parents, eat nothing for dinner, his father would give him a good beating, and it rained. It rained everyday over that poor house. Not a spec of sunshine hit that house since Johnny was born on the old brown kitchen counter.

Finally the day came when all hell broke out. Johnny was thirteen years old and his life was then on screwed up. Johnny had to live on table scraps and stealing from stores.

Johnny stared deeply into his father's eyes.

"That's my father...why me?" he would think. All the thoughts that he thought and all the ideas he turned down was making him deeply crazy.

Johnny's father grown unaware and soon forgot Johnny's name and soon called him only by his last three letter and "Nny" was born.

Johnny was only fourteen when he was walking along side a river with his only friend Freddy. They were talking.

"Hey Johnny." asked Freddy. "Yeah" said Johnny with concern. "I know its not your birthday, but..." he pulled two very creepy statues of stir phone. Then again, to Johnny, the sun was creepier. "You really didn't have to get me these! You know damn well I can't return the favor!"

"Look! Just a gift don't return the favor!" he pushed Johnny.

Johnny pushed back only harder. Freddy slipped back into the river and fell in. All Johnny saw was Freddy's hand come out and fall back in and didn't come back up. Johnny was guilty, sorry, sad, mad and more. But Nny kind of chuckled with a smirk on his wrinkled ugly face and walked away.

Johnny was freaking out. The Stir phone were talking. The worst and most horrifying thing about them was that to Johnny, they were talking sense.

"They call me Eff.," said the one with the giant "Z?" "They call me..." "The Pillsbury doughboy!" screamed Johnny. "No, Frank...but you may call me the psycho doughboy. We Sense you Nny, we know your problems we can deal them."

"Get away from me!" screamed Johnny. " Nny, Nny, what's wrong, its not like we don't care about you." said Eff. "Yeah I mean, you killed someone and were not going to judge you. Were your friends, no, were family."

"What do you want from me?" asked Johnny. He looked around the room. He started to hear the monster behind the wall again but the noise went away.

"Just for you to be happy," said the psycho doughboy, "your parents don't care like we do. They make you sad. Do something. Your father beats you to a pulp, beat him back. Your mother just doesn't care, don't care back." "Your, your right..." Nny said and left the room. He came back in to get his baseball bat, and the staunches were still.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU CARE! WASN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Nny screamed beating his father with the bat. When his mother came in she screamed and ran. "WERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING! screamed and ran. She stupidly ran into Johnny's room.

" I'M SORRY JOHNNY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO... I'M SORRY!" she yelled in mercy. "Johnny died. He died the day you didn't care!" Johnny picked up his knife and stabbed her." Johnny was laughing when his father, snuck up on him and struck him the baseball bat in the back of the head.

Johnny woke up next to a large octipuslike robot. It had about ten tentacles but two of them were sticking through his parents.

"Now you know what I'm capable of Nny." said the monster. " I feel like such a pathetic weakling and I could kill you any second, but I need blood to live." " My blood" "any blood, and your going to give it to me or I will die." "Why, why would I even bother?" " Because if you don't I will kill you..."

Johnny buried his parents in the backyard. He walked in side the house with no sun once again. He is burning himself alive and Eff, Psycho Doughboy and the monster and pissing on the ashes.


End file.
